Dear Teddy, do you like me?
by Jaione31
Summary: A Victoire le gustaba Teddy. El problema era, que ella no le gustaba a él ... ¿o sí? Drabbles de la pareja Victoire/Teddy.


**Título:** Dear Teddy, do you like me?  
**Summary:** Todos conocemos la historia de amor entre Victoire y Teddy ... lo que no sabíamos hasta ahora, fue que la veela se enamoró primero.

_"Me gustas, Teddy Lupin. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu olor a chocolate y tus peinados estrambóticos. Me gusta tu mirada, tus tatuajes y la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja izquierda. __**Me gusta todo de ti.**__"_

* * *

_**De como la veela se declaró al metamorfomago (I)**_

Queridísimo Teddy,  
(...) ¿te he dicho ya lo que te echo de menos? Creo que ya van unas quince veces, y que me considerarás una maldita pesada pero ... te echo muchísimo de menos. Y si no vuelves a casa pronto, probablemente me suicidaré tirandome desde el tejado de mi casa ... o no. Al fin y al cabo, no es lo suficientemente alto, y si alguna vez cometo el suicidio, quiero asegurarme de hacerlo bien ... bueno, otra vez estoy divagando, pero, en serio ¿cuando volveré a verte?  
_Carta de Victoire Weasley a Teddy Lupin, en su primer año en Hogwarts._

* * *

-Y ahora empieza a llover, ¡simplemente perfecto!- gritó una rubia de hermosura deslumbrante.  
-Vente con nosotros, guapa- Victoire-Vic- Weasley, puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió caminando, ignorando a esos paletos que la llamaban desde el otro lado de la calle.  
Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios desde los doce.  
A su lado un coche paró.  
-Sube-ladró una voz desde el interior. Cuando Victoire vio a la persona que conducía aquél viejo Ford, no dudó ni un segundo en cerrar la puerta abruptamente y meterse dentro.  
-Genial, Teddy. ¡En el momento justo, como siempre!- dijo Vic en un tono alegre. Demasiado alegre.  
Un gruñido fue la respuesta por parte del piloto.  
-Se puede saber- dijo entonces Teddy- qué demonios hacías en el Londres muggle tú sola a estas horas.  
Vic supo que estaba intentando controlarse. Lo supo por la forma en la que él sujetó el volante del viejo Ford Anglia del abuelo Arthur, por la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron de color al más puro negro, mientras su pelo se volvía rojo furioso. Vic se mordió el labio, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para no romper el control del metamorfomago.  
Luego recordó que no se merecía su consideración. Teddy Lupin era un capullo. Así que Vic soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
- Buscar un polvo para esta noche.  
El volantazo que pegó Teddy no tuvo nada de especial, pero la rubia se alegró. No le gustaba, pero aún podía hacerle perder el control.  
- Era broma- replicó rápidamente ella, al mismo tiempo que él abría la boca para gritarla- aunque no te lo creas, mis sentimientos hacia ti son bastante profundos, Teddy Lupin. No podría acostarme con nadie sin estar pensando en ti. Lo cual sería bastante descortés. Y ante todo, soy una señorita.  
- Mira Vic ...  
-¿Sí?- dijo ella, mientras alzaba una perfecta y arqueada ceja.  
- Eres una chica estupenda.  
-Ajá.  
-Guapa de verdad, simpática y divertida.  
-Pero ...  
-Pero- dijo él mientras sonreía levemente- no soy el chico para ti. Algún día lo encontrarás, pero definitivamente, no seré yo. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
-Cristalino. Y no te lo creas tanto Lupin. Te besé, te dije que te quería y me rechazaste. Punto final. Touché. Estoy bien.  
Solo que en realidad no estaba bien. Victoire Lupin era, a sus dieciseís años, una chica con en corazón roto.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mayo. Pensó. _Cumpleaños diecisiete. No más normas. París. Viajar. Chicos. No, mejor aún. Chicos guapísimos. Sexo duro. Sexo salvaje. Sexo sin amor. Au revoir, Teddy Lupin._  
**Solo que no era tan secillo.** Vic lo supo cuando la mano de Teddy se deslizó por su rodilla, dándole unos golpecitos fraternales. Vic lo supo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Teddy. _Color caramelo, color whisky de fuego._ Su pelo volvía a tener ese color azul tan característico, y como siempre estaba en punta.  
Vic pensó que no podían formar una pareja más** imperfecta**. Ella, con sus bucles ensortijados y dorados, sus ojos de muñeca de cera de color cobalto y su sempiterno bronceado, parecía una barbie malibú a escala real.  
Teddy, en cambio, con un sendo piercing en su ceja-en la cual tenía una minúscula cicatriz- y las orejas perforadas, y aquellos tatuajes que le cubrían el hombro derecho, parecía una estrella de rock malhumorada.  
Cuando la gente le conocía, presuponían que Teddy era rebelde, temperamental y advenedizo.  
A Vic le gustaba pensar que solo ella conocía al verdadero Teddy.  
Dulce, honesto, leal e inteligente. Y bastante tímido, cosa que Vic encontraba adorable.  
Cuando Vic había impactado sus labios contra los de él, su pelo se había puesto blanco de la impresión.  
Él solo te ve como una prima, le reprochó su conciencia. Lo que tienes de veela nunca funcionará con él, idiota.  
-Cállate, cállate, cállate- murmuró Vic por lo bajinis.  
-¿Has dicho algo, Vic?- dijo el peliazul sorprendido.  
-Nada-murmuró Vic, derrotada.  
Él la acarició tiernamente la mejilla.  
-Tranquila, princesa- escuchar su antiguo apodo relajó a Vic de una forma inimaginable.  
-Te quiero, Teddy Lupin.  
El chico se puso más rojo que la grana. Retiró su mano de la mejilla de Vic rapidamente. La rubia le miró sonprendida.  
-Vámonos rápido a la Madriguera- dijo simplemente.  
Vic rió entre dientes. A lo mejor ella no le era tan indiferente como lo parecía.  
_Au revouir, París. Dijo tristemente en su mente. Au revouir chicos guapos. Pero no le importaba demasiado. __**Y es que, al lado de la adorable expresión ruborizada de Teddy Lupin, esas cosas no significaban nada.**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Mi primer fic de esta pareja. No sé si lo he hecho bien, si he pecado de dulce, o al contrario lo he ehcho demasiado soso. Por ello necesito opiniones, todas las que queraís podaís, incluso en forma de vociferados.

Besos,

Jaione31


End file.
